Sleepy Head
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Bakugo gets an unexpected surprise when he wakes up. This fanfiction contains fluffy Bakugo x Hatsume, snarky Todoroki, and a bit of a cameo from Kamanari. Trust me when I say you'll love this fanfic. Update: I messed up the title. "Sleepy Head" is the correct title, and "Sleepytime" was a stupid mistake on my part.


Sleepyhead

Bakugo, wide awake and angry, looked over his person. He was completely wet, with his sleeveless black T-shirt and shorts being drenched in water. The worst part about it was that the water was freezing cold. Bakugo was shaking from both anger and the cold still dancing on his skin. Next to his bed was Todoroki, with a blank expression on his face, and an empty bucket in his hands.

"Good, you're up," Todoroki mumbled, doing nothing to assuage Bakugo's anger.

"YOU ICY-HOT PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Bakugo yelled, throwing his blanket to the side.

"I was told to wake you up, and that's what I did. You're 30 minutes late for class," Todoroki explained, leaving Bakugo with a wide eyed expression on his face.

"FUCK!" Bakugo cursed, before grabbing his school uniform and running to the bathroom. Todoroki sighed, and looked around in Bakugo's room, before he noticed a large bump on Bakugo's bed. Todoroki took a closer look at the bump, and saw pink hair underneath the blanket. Before he could explore further, Bakugo came out of the bathroom completely dressed.

"What the hell are you creeping around for, Half and Half?" Bakugo asked, glaring at Todoroki who did not appear to be affected by it.

"No particular reason. I just wanted to know why you were so late to class. As much of an annoying child you are, you're very punctual when it comes to class," Todoroki asked, with a little curiosity in his voice.

"I overslept. I don't normally do that, but it was so fucking warm in my bed that I was too comfortable to even get up," Bakugo explained, feeling slightly better when the memories of the nice warmth he got in bed came back in.

"Well I think I might have found out where this warmth came from," Todoroki said, pointing to the other side of Bakugo's bed with his thumb. When Bakugo followed his thumb, he saw the lump in his bed. Bakugo went up to the lump, and moved the blanket off the top of the lump.

"Mei! Mei!" Bakugo called, poking the top of her head. After a bit of rustling, her eyes opened halfway as she turned to face him.

"Oh hey, BakuBeast. Good morning," Mei mumbled while still half asleep. Bakugo blushed at the use of her private nickname for him. Bakugo turned to see Todoroki snickering at him, annoying him.

"Mei, what're you doing in my bed?" Bakugo asked, trying not to sound rude to his girlfriend.

"I'm tired," Mei muttered simply, with a tiny bit of drool running down her lips.

"OK, but why are you in my bed?" Bakugo asked again.

"Because you've been busy the past couple of days with your quirk strengthening training, and I haven't gotten to see you in days. I need my BakuBeast fix," Hatsume whined, hugging Bakugo's right arm.

"D…don't you have class today, Mei?" Bakugo stuttered out, with a light blush on his face.

"*yawn* Power Loader is at a convention where he's supposed to give a speech or something. So, class is cancelled until Monday," Mei explained before she yawned again and closed her eyes. Bakugo sighed and started lightly scratching Hatsume's head, which got even more snickers out of Todoroki.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ICY-HOT BASTARD!" Bakugo screamed. Before he could lunge at Todoroki, he felt a few light pats on his back. He turned around and saw that Hatsume was tapping hi with the palm of her hand.

"BakuBeast, stop yelling. I'm trying to sleep," Hatsume mumbled, before she rolled to her other side.

"So cute," Todoroki mumbled, while Bakugo was blushing even more than he was before.

"Alright, I'm heading off to class. I'll come back as soon as I'm done, and we can go out to eat," Bakugo said, not noticing that Todoroki had left, accomplishing his task of waking Bakugo up. Hatsume nodded in response before nodding off to sleep. Bakugo kissed Hatsume on her forehead before grabbing his backpack and leaving.

 **In Class 1A…**

When Bakugo walked into the classroom, some of the students looked at him, and a couple were laughing at him. Bakugo stomped his way to Kamanari, who was laughing at him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Lightning Rod!?" Bakugo yelled, with Kamanari not letting up on his laughter.

"Nothing…BakuBeast!" Kamanari said, laughing even harder after saying Hatsume's pet name, which caused Bakugo to blush. When he looked around the classroom, he saw Todoroki slightly smirking while chuckling with his mouth covered.

"FUCK YOU ICY-HOT!" Bakugo screamed, ignoring Mr. Aizawa's commands for him to stop as he started throwing anything that wasn't nailed down in Todoroki's direction.


End file.
